hollenbachfandomcom-20200215-history
Example 200: Comic X+13
=Example #200: Comic X+13= : This is the Two-hundreth week of using the "Perfect Anime Girl Sheet". Notice: This Blog may contain Unmarked Spoilers. ZZZZZzzzzzz.... : Wait, why is Empry sleeping! : From what I heard, he did a HUGE blog for today, then crashed after finishing. : Well, at least he got it posted. And hey, look at all the meganekkoes! : We all pitched in and helped Topaz with his blog today. : Our art skills were unmatched, but we had some creative differences... : These girls wouldn't let me turn into a yaoi comic... : I told you, we weren't doing that kind of comic! : I drew a kitty boss! : Mmmm *nod*..... (I helped. Kitties are adorable) : So in other words, you five sat here and ate his food while he worked... : I suppose that's true... : So where is this "comic"? : Over there, on his desk. *Rika and Topaz walk over and start to read today's blog...* : Oh my, this blog is long. It might take time to load! I'd better warn the readers! ---- : ....Oh. : And for the moment everyone was likely waiting for... Today's girl is: Charlie "THE RAPPY"....Smith from PSWhoa comics, among other continuities. : Hey wait. Why was that drawn but not the images for the comic? : I am not a good artist. Nor is my penmanship that good. I wanted people to enjoy the comics despite my shortcomings. Also, I don't have a scanner to put them online easily. I had to take that image with my phone. : I miss reading comics everyday... : Oh and one thing first. Before anyone asks, Charlie in reality is male. : Indeed, but I'm secure enough in my masculinity that I tend to play female characters. Also, wasn't there going to be more characters here? : Yeah, I was going to have a character speak about each item separately, but I'm lazy. : I think everyone's recognized that... Head Hair It's been established that Charlie in elven form is blonde. Her PSO counterpart has more greenish-blue color, but since the comic is in black and white I forgot about that. Her hair length fluctuates between continuities, but in PSWhoa her hair is usually short and kept in a hat. I tried to stimulate the hat style in the comics you may have read earlier, but it's not perfect. It's still a cool hat. In the early comics she wore her hair in twin buns, but her hat is much better. *Grade: B- Eyes As I just got done saying, the comic is done in black and white. Thus, I can't say for certain what color her eyes are. I do think that they're blue, though. Her eyes are my basic style of eyes which are easy to produce but look sub-par. She's certainly expressive through her eyes though (but not more than her mouth). Charlie does not wear glasses. *Grade: C Face Like with her eyes, Charlie's face is easy to draw at the expense of looking "perfect". I am not a good artist, or maybe it's just because I'm lazy. I draw because I want to share my vision and humor, not for accuracy. Granted, I see Charlie having a "youthful" face due to her body type. She also has newman ears in PSO as she's a newman. Charlie tends to play elves in other games (or things that pass for elves) so she usually has pointed ears. *Grade: B- : So this is what a blog is like then. : That it is. And I've done a great many of them too! : How do you think of these things? : As always, sugar and caffeine. And occasionally, my multi-colored "happy pills". : Of course-WAIT WHAT? : My "happy pills" are chocolate filled! : Stop freaking me out like that! You did that on purpose! : It's true. I love messing with my friend's minds! Body Build As I said before, I'm lazy. Because of this, Charlie doesn't have a great body. Then again, she's a slender and short girl so I probably wouldn't score her well. Heck, her hands are barely hands! They're like circles with extra circles for her thumbs. Again, I'm lazy. She's also fairly plain-looking, especially next to her curvy sister Stunky. The reason she's portrayed as short and thin is mainly because when creating her character that was as extreme in one direction that she could go. The person after her, Exhi!e, went for the next extreme and made a huge robot. Here, have the full image shot of Charlie from before: *Grade: C Breasts : Flat chests are a status symbol! ... : Stop writing references that I don't get! : Fine fine, whatever... As you can tell from what she said, Charlie's breasts are also small. She's not FLAT, but she has the second-smallest bust in the cast. And the smallest is a child. To be fair though, the rest of the female cast has large breasts so she might just look flat in comparison. An 79cm bust would seem flat if next to a 105cm one, for example. As far as other Charlies go, they're not busty but not exactly flat (despite me trying to convince otherwise). She's definitely not an ironing board! *Grade: B- Clothes Charlie technically wears a two piece outfit. However, it has evolved into a single piece due to my getting complacent. Her navel shows, as you can see above. The outfit itself is a nice blue and white. Her skirt shows her "shorts", but likewise this is ignored due to time. The design is futuristic yet affordable (useful for countering Exhi!e's secret button which disrobes expensive threads). Charlie most certainly does not wear boxes. The other Charlies have other outfits, as obviously a D&D character isn't going to be wearing clothes like that. In fact, I can legitimately say that I've had a Charlie wear a maid outfit due to a one-shot Maids RPG game. : OH EXPLICITIVE! That's why you wanted to play that? No, I did legitimately want to play it. That was just a bonus. Usually Charlie has the best armor she can find for her character. This can prove... interesting... : Why's that? *Grade: C : Jeez Josh. At least use references that I'LL get! : Fine then. Here you go. : Ka-choo! : Hear that, Miria? We're getting referenced right now! : Wow! What do you think they're talking about, Isaac? : Hopefully it's an important dignitary or something rather than just the police after us again. : Maybe I'm getting a blog written about me again. : True true. Your beauty is known throughout the universe! : I GET THAT! Mind Personality Charlie is the female lead in PSWhoa. She's sort of a tomboy, but still enjoys cute things. She's especially fond of Rappies and other pets. For example, she obtained a pig ray when she was young, calling it Furrie because, well, it had no hair... On the topic of Furrie, it's also what her D&D character named her ferret familiar. She is also obsessed with rare items. She is obsessed to the point of injuring others or making herself look like a fool. She joined the party for this reason, as more people means she'll find more rare items. Her favorite type of games are Legend of Zelda, and her Mystical Orb Scenario (a short subplot exploring other games) involved the plot of Windwaker. Charlie has made up many words, such as poopily, and enjoys complaining when people use them wrong. Actually, there's a good chance that she just enjoys complaining... She's also fairly oblivious, not realizing that her house is invaded by rappies on a weekly basis for a party, though she's usually out adventuring at the time. She is also afflicted with ADOS (Attention Deficit... OHHH SHINY!). : Silly Josh. There's a perfectly good reason why there's balloons on my mailbox! Charlie is a Fonewearl, and as such has a very high MST and TP pool (Magic and MP, if you don't know the series). However, she still collects weapons to use physically, and uses a physical mag. She rarely uses spells, but she favors support (becoming, in her words, a "Bra-force") and Megid. In the Tales of Symphonia Scenario, she played Colette, and has since displayed some attacks retained from there, specifically Pow Hammer and Sacrifice. In that comic, she also used Toss Hammer, and said it will be her life's mission to make more. Other Charlies have other powers and personalities. In one campaign, she's faked mental sicknesses by saying "Potato" or "Paper" at random times. In another, she's an animal-obsessed Time Goddess whose nearly invulnerable to ANYTHING (epic level is cheap). The only problem is that Charlie tends to rules-monger as well as take a while to do anything (don't give her too many options). *Grade: B Libido Charlie has a very healthy libido. Not in a disturbing manner, but perfectly normal for a girl her age (I assume). She's also been "with" Jordan. : Must you remind everyone? Yes. Also, she has an impure crush on Link from the Zelda series. : But his games are SOOOO good! She's also made love to her "back massager"... : STOP SAYING THAT! I am NOT A WHORE! Speaking of that, it's became a private joke where we'd call Charlie a whore. Not to be mean-spirited or for any good reason, just to see if she'd react. She DID earn that reputation by allowing clipping her character model in-game for 50 mesata, the currency of PSO. : I was broke at low levels! Finally, I should mention that the D&D Charlie has had very unfortunate encounters with pirates and rhinos. We still make fun of that. : At least it's better than Sharken's intercourse with a raptor that only lasted six seconds (one round of combat in D&D). *Grade: A Age Charlie's actual age is unknown. She acts Teenage, but is presumably above 18. She's the older sister of Stunky who has an amazing figure, so she's probably somewhere in her low 20's. Other forms of Charlie are much older. Charlie exists in nearly every game as she's a time goddess that sent clones of herself all across the multiverse. Humorously, her D&D character tried to be a 16 year old elf, forgetting that elves mature much later and that would be nearly an infant. *Grade: A- **Total Grades: 59 **Average score: 6.5 **Final Grade: C+ Category:Anime Blogs